osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
TzHaar Fight Cave
The TzHaar Fight Cave is a combat minigame in the outer area of Mor Ul Rek, located within the Karamja volcano. Up until this update, the Kalphite Queen had been the most powerful of all creatures within RuneScape. However, the introduction of the TzHaar Fight Cave introduced 2 new monsters, the level-360 Ket-Zek and the level-702 TzTok-Jad, both of which are higher in level, and more powerful. Location Deep under the ground of Karamja, a new species of creature has been discovered. To find the entrance to this underground city, players must go into the Crandor and Karamja Dungeon. Once there, players will see a cave, which leads to Mor Ul Rek. Slayer Killing TzTok-Jad can be unlocked as a slayer task for 100 slayer points at Duradel, Nieve or Chaeldar. Defeating waves 1-62 of the fight caves gives 11,760 slayer xp. Jad gives another 25,250 xp. This totals out to 37,010 xp for all of the fight caves. Monsters The residents here are much stronger than most places, which is to be expected from a race living inside a volcano, and have devised many tests of skill and strength. Some, like the TzHaar Fight Pit, are meant as tournaments between bold adventurers. However, the TzHaar Fight Cave pits adventurers against a succession of monsters, each harder than the last. The final boss is the immensely powerful level-702 TzTok-Jad, but to get to him, players must battle past 6 other types of monsters ranging from level-22 up to level-360. The monsters are in order of appearance: TzTok-Jad The goal of the Fight Cave is to reach and defeat the level-702 TzTok-Jad, but that is extremely difficult to do, and is impossible for all but the most versed in combat tactics. TzTok-Jad is the final monster encountered in the TzHaar Fight Cave Minigame. Examining the monster yields the discouraging message "This is going to hurt...". TzTok-Jad is one of the highest level monsters in all of RuneScape, and those who are skilled enough to defeat it are able to obtain the fire cape, one of only a few animated capes, and the second-best cape for melee combat (after the infernal cape). Tactical analysis Fire cape If one is successful in defeating TzTok-Jad, they receive 8,032 Tokkul and the highly-coveted Fire cape. This cape has an animated "lava" pattern. The animation shows lava flowing downwards continually. The Fire Cape is considered one of the best capes in RuneScape. It provides much more protection than the cape of legends and the obsidian cape, as well as slight offensive bonuses. It is, of course, not tradeable. The only capes better in any area are the infernal cape which provides all-around superior stats, the God capes which provide a higher magic attack bonus, Ava's attractor, accumulator or assembler for a higher ranged attack bonus, and the Ardougne cloak for prayer and offensive stab bonuses. A max cape also provides a plethora of useful perks albeit having the stats of a regular trimmed skill cape. Previously, if a player defeated TzTok-Jad after obtaining a Fire cape, the player would receive 16,064 TokKul and nothing else, which was highly inadvisable due to the high cost of each trip. However, after an update, the Fire cape became a stackable item when placed in a player's bank, allowing players to receive another Fire cape if they dared to re-enter the caves. Rewards for completing the Elite Karamja Diary include doubled Tokkul from the Fight Caves and one resurrection per day inside the Fight Caves. Map & wave breakdown Map breakdown The TzHaar Fight Caves is mapped out on the right. Monster spawn in waves with each wave getting progressively difficult. You can look below, under Wave breakdown, to see what monsters spawn in each wave. One of the main safe spots is Italy Rock which is located on the eastern side of the arena. Standing directly on the western or southern wall of Italy Rock will make the level 45 Tz-Kek and level 180 Yt-MejKot stuck on the corners. Italy Rock is a great location to camp during waves where you encounter those monsters. The other two locations, Long Rock and Dragon Rock are also useful for safespots. Standing on the south side of the long rock or the west side of the dragon rock will lure all spawns to get stuck on them, except for the one that is immediately next to them. Note: As of the update on 20 August 2015, there are no longer static spawns in the fight caves. However, there is still a pattern to let you predict spawn points, although not quite as easy to remember. When entering the caves, the game chooses a random spot in the following cycle: SE, SW, C, NW, SW, SE, S, NW, C, SE, SW, S, NW, C, S. At the start of each wave, move the spot one forward, wrapping if necessary. The game then spawns the monsters in descending combat level order, starting from that spot. Using this information you can position yourself for each new wave to do it as effectively as possible. When it comes down to the TzTok-Jad spawn, he will spawn where the off-coloured 360 was on the previous wave; this is the same location as the first 45 spawn. Wave breakdown The following table displays each wave the monsters will spawn. Tips Especially in later waves (38+), you should stand in the northeastern corner as 3 of 5 spawns get stuck that way behind Italy Rock and the other rock to west. Getting the 2+ prayer boost at Edgeville Monastery may be a help in the caves. Although its only a 2+ Prayer boost of out about 20 super restores, it can help if it comes down to prayer-flicking TzTok-Jad. Alternatively, the ancient mace may be used before entering. Also, whenever killing a safespotted monster behind another one, kill the un-safespotted ones first, then immediately attack the safespotted one, as the death animation of the un-safespotted one will allow you to get a free hit on the safespotted one(s). An exception to this is using the level 22 Tz-Kek as a pseudo safespot for Yt-MejKot. This tactic comes in handy when you find yourself in an awkward position. You can pause the game at anytime by logging out after completing your current round. If you finish the wave when logged in, you will be started on the next wave; if you log out before you finish, you will log in at the start of that wave again. This is also useful for letting your Hitpoints regenerate in-between rounds. You can request a log out, get the message, and finish the wave, and let your Hitpoints regenerate, or you can just safespot everything in the current wave and wait for your Hitpoints to regenerate. Prayer flicking Eagle or Hawk Eye or Rigour on the high levels (360s) is useful if you can do it fast enough. It is also advised to turn Auto Retaliate off during the caves as the 90s and 360s can lure you out of safespots, thus allowing the 180's to melee you. Do not drink any Saradomin brews unless you have to; otherwise, wait until your Prayer is in need or could use refilling, so you don't waste any uses of your super restores. 'Drink a dose of restore after 3 doses of brew. '''If possible, the Saradomin godsword is ''highly useful for completing the fight-caves, as it restores hp/prayer, corresponding with the damage dealt, and you can even safe-spot monsters while waiting for special energy to regenerate. If using the Saradomin godsword special attack on the level 180's, it is advisable to get them down to half-hp (39 or less to be safe), before using the special attack, this way they will use their hit to heal, rather than to hit you. If using Void Knight armour (not advised), it may be useful to bring a melee helmet as well as ranged if you are using a Saradomin godsword as a special attack weapon. Category:Locations Category:Minigames Category:TzHaar